the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Isra (Clan Ton Theon)
Clan Ton Theon Background Isra doesn't talk much. It is rare to hear him speak aloud, and when he does it is brief. He finds solitude in silence and dislikes unnecessary sound. He prefers to write. Correction, he loves to write. He keeps a journal with him wherever he goes. He writes about everything he sees. From the briefest encounters with dragons to interesting events he has witnessed, he writes it all down. The journal is magic and luckily never runs out of paper. He enjoys exploring Sornieth, and plans to visit the darkest and most remote corners of the planet. He is not afraid of the dark, but feels the most comfortable in it. He is nocturnal and can see in the dark. He enjoys learning new things and has a natural curiosity that can sometimes get him in trouble. He also has a natural urge to protect those smaller and weaker than him. He may seem stoic on the outside, but on the inside he is kind and only wants the best for others. Rarely is he angry. Isra has been through a lot during he travels and he has met many dragons of poor character, but not once has he lost his temper at them. He is calm and collected. He does not care when one insults him. Most of the time he's not even aware he's being insulted. He has been injured numerous times and instead found his injuries fascinating and studied how they healed. Sometimes he's taken aback when he's attacked. He doesn't understand why anyone would want to strife with him. Isra is no ordinary dragon, and is a demigod. His parents are the Night and Moon gods of Sornieth. Isra's blood is naturally blue and has healing properties. His body can slowly heal itself, which is why injuries are usually of no concern to him. He's still able to die, but it would take a particularly nasty blow to take him down, and even then he'd find some kind of trick up his sleeve in order to survive. Isra can control shadows with his staff. The shadows themselves are harmless but he can use them to distract and to create darkness when needed. His Gloomwillow Guide is named Layla and it delivers Isra's letters. His Murktooth Bramblekeep is a devoted companion that is normally decile, but does not like when its master is harmed. It's called Senka. Another ability of Isra's is his shapeshifting. He is able to change his body into a humanoid form. Very rarely does he take this form, but it does have its uses. It is much smaller and quicker than his dragon form. It's easier to stay hidden within this form, and easier to control shadows. However this form is much weaker and his self healing does not work properly. Sometimes he likes to randomly shift into this form for the fun of it. He has entered the Hewn City out of curiosity and he stayed to protect the pearlcatcher, Amaranthine. He became infected with the Shade and the Shade worshippers Ar and One trapped him in the City. His infection caused a black substance to leak from his mouth and caused memory problems. His blue blood had turned black and thorns grew from his skin. Thankfully he had his journal and he had written down everything about the experience. Now that he is healed and awayfrom the Hewn City he can study the effects of the infection. While in the Hewn City he fell in love with Amaranthine and they had a child. They sent their son away so that he didn't become Shade touched too. But it was too late. Their son, Sith is forever infected. Isra feels guilty for this. He wishes his son had not been born in such a terrible place. He wishes he could have raised him himself. Although Irsa is healed from his Shade infection he still has lasting effects from it. The thorns still grow from his skin as a painful reminder of the days he was emperor bait. Personality Quiet and anxious, but noble with a strong sense of right and wrong. Relationships Amaranthine: His wife who he loves dearly Sith: His son who he loves dearly Jedi: His other son who he loves dearly Tanzanite: His Guardian Manus: His nemesis Tiberius: His nephew Trivia * He's pan and ace * His theme is The Middle- Jimmy Eat World * Decedent of Ciar and Aiman Category:Light Dragon Category:Imperial Category:Male Category:Demigod